The Mission
by Chisicet
Summary: SakuraXKiba Lemons! Don't like reading lemons, don't read. Sakura and Kiba go on a mission, Sakura is kidnapped raped and then so is Kiba
1. Chapter 1

**So, I wrote this a long time ago, and I decided that I would redo/ revamp it. I've gone through and fixed a few errors and tweaked a few things in it. ****Lemme know what you think!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

Shading her eyes and looking up at the fall sky Sakura hurried to the training field to meet her team. When she got there she noticed Shino and Sasuke sitting against a tree. She sighed and stood there waiting for the others. Soon Hinata got there, and Kiba followed shortly after. She started shivering from the cold as Kiba started to complain about Yuuhi Kurenai and Hatake Kakashi and how they were late. Naruto got there shortly after Kiba started complaining and he proceeded to lay down to take a nap, Hinata sat next to him, she'd never get over her crush for him.

"Shoot, she usually comes before I do!" He exclaimed for who knew how many times.

"Kiba… You've only mentioned that 47 times, now shut up, sit down and stop complaining!" Sakura snapped at him. She was getting really annoyed by his constant whining. He looked her over for a minute and snorted in response. He turned away and noticed Akamaru was nowhere in sight. He went off in search of his companion while Hinata kept trying to get Naruto's attention.

"Na-Naruto…?" He looked over at her, trying to take a nap he wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Hn…" She shifted closer so she was sitting in the sun's way, even though it wasn't that bad today. He closed his eyes again and tried to sleep.

"Would you like to use my lap as a pillow?" She asked, her index fingers poking each other. He opened an eye and smiled at her. He wasn't all that energetic today so he wasn't all happy-go-lucky like usual. Shifting his head he placed it in her lap and she started running her hand through his hair, making him drift off to sleep all the faster.

"Damn where the hell did that troublemaker go?" Sakura mumbled as she looked around before heading off to look for Kiba, hoping to find him before their sensei's arrived. She needed to leave the sight of Hinata's fruitless attempts at Naruto, kind of pathetic, but whatever floats her boat. She walked off into the woods to look for Kiba and soon found him leaning against a tree glaring at something.

"Kiba?" She walked closer and tried looking at what he was, whatever it was she couldn't see it, she looked at Kiba. He was panting and holding his arm. The way he was holding it suggested it was broke. He glanced at her and motioned for her to get closer.

"I have no idea what, but something attacked me out of nowhere, and I don't know where Akamaru is." He turned to her and sat against the tree, his arm was hurting real bad.

"Let me see your arm." She knelt and put her hands over the spot on his arm where it looked broke, with her hand glowing green from her chakra she looked at his arm better. A few minutes later it was fine and he nodded his thanks to her. "Just be careful for a little bit" She stood and dusted off her knees before helping him up. "We need to get back." He shook his head.

"I need to find Akamaru. You go ahead and I'll keep searching." She sighed and turned around to go when something knocked into her, cutting her upper arm. She looked around but didn't see anything, Kiba had disappeared. Shaking her head she headed back to the meeting area, she'd heal herself later. As she got closer to the meeting area she heard:

"Where's Sakura?" and "And Kiba?"

"He went looking for Akamaru…" Sakura said, coming into view. She knew they all saw the cut on her arm, but she didn't care. She moved more into the clearing to stand by Hinata and Naruto. She yawned and was about to sit down when something hit her. "Ouch! What the Hell!" She turned around to find Akamaru sitting on a nearby rock, she knew he'd been the one to hit her by the 'I'm not so innocent look'. "Why you little pain in th-"She was inturupted by an arm around her waist.

"Calm down, gosh, got to get worked up about nothing." Kiba said. She didn't know why but his voice calmed her down. She turned back around to face their sensei's and sighed.

"Well, now that we have you all here, we have three missions, each one only needing two each. So Kakashi and I have decided to split you all up, and see how you do, working with new team members will help in future missions, I'm sure." Kurenai stood a hand on one hip as she looked at the two teams.

"As it may be, it looks to me as if they've already picked their partners!" Kakashi exclaimed, eyeing each of them. Sasuke and Shino were sitting against a tree observing them all; Naruto asleep, his head on Hinata's lap, with a red faced Hinata; and a very annoyed Sakura in Kiba's grip.

"Your right and well I was hoping that Hinata and Sakura would team up, but this works, Naruto is girly enough." Kurenai said off handily. At the mention of his name he snorted and shifted, turning his head away from Hinata and started drooling.

"Well he's dreaming of ramen. I guess we should get our missions from you now." Sakura said. She shimmied out of Kiba's grip and walked over to Kakashi. She held out her hand and he placed a scroll in it. She walked back to Kiba as Kakashi threw Hinata hers. Kurenai threw one to Shino and he caught it, only moving his hand a bit. She motioned for Kiba to follow her as she jumped into the tree tops. Once they were a minute or so away she stopped and opened the scroll.

"Oi, Sakura, what's the mission?" He moved to stand nonchalantly beside her as he looked over her shoulder, Akamaru lounging on his head.

"Seems we have to go to Tanzaku Gai and…" She read it more and shook her head in annoyance. "We have to go help rebuild part of the town." She handed him the scroll and watched him as he sighed. They had three days to be there before they had to be back for the festival. When Sakura thought about that she sighed, she didn't have anyone to go with her to the festival. She had asked Sasuke and he said no, and Naruto had asked her but she said no as well. Knowing that most of her friends had dates didn't help her either. She guessed she'd walk around the festival and have as good a time as she could by herself.

"Alright, well I'll meet you at the gate, gotta go pack!" He said before running off to get his things; she sighed and headed off to do the same. Within the hour they had met at the gate and nodded to each other before heading in the direction they needed to go.

Once they got to the village it was nearing evening, they reported into where they needed to and were told to come back the next morning to help. They left and looked around town to find a place to stay. The only place they could get was one room at the smallest inn. They took it not really wanting to stay in the woods.

"Uh, oi, hey, Sakura?" She tilted her head to look at him as they walked to the room showing that he had her attention. "You want the bed? I'm sorry we were only able to get the one room, with only one bed." She smiled and nodded, grunting in agreement. He smiled and winked down at Akamaru.

Around midnight, after she'd been asleep for a while Sakura felt something lay next to her and she awoke and looked over her shoulder. It was only Akamaru, she sighed and sat up, she really needed to use the bathroom. She was usually one for decency, but she was tired and her mind wasn't working and she left the door open, forgetting Kiba was there. When she was making her way back to the bed she felt eyes on her back. She shrugged it off and snuggled back under the covers, too tired to care.

She woke to Kiba yelling at Akamaru about something but she sat up and glared at them and he stopped. Kiba got an idea about halfway through the day; he was going to mess with Sakura later, he chuckled at the thought but covered it with a cough as he was starting to receive a weird look from the object of his thoughts.

"Kiba, you take a shower first, I wanna lay here." She looked over at him as she headed toward the bed. They had just gotten back from an exhausting day of helping rebuild parts of the town; apparently their ability to concentrate and focus chakra was greatly needed.

"Tch… no show like last night Sakura-kun?" She stopped in her tracks and looked at him confused.

"What 'show'?" He sighed and walked past her heading to the bathroom.

"The one I got after Akamaru went to bed with you." He shut the door before she could respond so she turned on the spot and stared at the door totally confused. She got a glimpse of last night as it came back to her and she was not about to let him get away with talking to her like. She ran to the bathroom door and threw it open about ready to start yelling at Kiba when she stopped short. There he was naked in front of her and all she could do was stare. She stared from his shocked face, to his well-toned abs, to his penis. Her eyes snapped back up to his face when she saw it and she blushed.

"Yo, what're you doing?" He stood there not caring if she saw his body. When he spoke she snapped out of it and stumbled back, shutting the door behind her. She turned away from the door and put her head in her hands as she couldn't get the image of him out of her mind. She started pacing around the room until Akamaru barked at her.

She went to lay on the bed to wait for him to get out so she could take a shower. While waiting all she could do is think about his body, she wanted to run her hands down his washboard abs and feel him in her. Just thinking about it made her hot but she wouldn't do anything about it until she got in the shower, there she could use some cold water to make it go away. That and Kiba was about to get out, she heard the water turn off. She rolled over and looked at the floor over the side of the bed at Akamru.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

* * *

**Previously. . .**

_She went to lay on the bed to wait for him to get out so she could take a shower. While waiting all she could do is think about his body, she wanted to run her hands down his washboard abs and feel him in her. Just thinking about it made her hot but she wouldn't do anything about it until she got in the shower, there she could use some cold water to make it go away. That and Kiba was about to get out, she heard the water turn off. She rolled over and looked at the floor over the side of the bed at Akamru._

* * *

"Should I wait until after my shower?" She whispered to Akamaru and he looked at her and yipped; she smirked when she noticed the gleam in his eyes. She sighed and sat up more grabbing her towel she went and stood by the door to wait for him. When he stepped out, towel wrapped around his waist, he grinned at her because her face had turned bright red.

"Your turn." She nodded and walked in past him, he was still kind of in the door way and when she went past he trailed his hand over her stomach as he walked to change, making it seem as if he was just trying to get around her. She nearly froze when he did that but she shut her eyes and shut the door behind her. She leaned on it and sighed shakily. She would never get used to a guy's touch after what he did to her. Just thinking of that made her shudder and she walked to

the shower to turn the water on. She was glad it was a walk-in shower and not a half bath half shower.

She put a hand over her stomach and nearly started to cry, because of that asshole, she would never physically be a virgin, and she had to give up the first baby she would ever have. She stepped into the shower and let the hot water run over her, drenching her from head to toe. Sighing she started to wash her body, figuring that sooner or later she'd have to get use to another's touch, so why wait? As she thought that she stopped short, she heard the bathroom door creak as it was slowly opened.

_Why wait…_ echoed in her head as she sighed to calm herself and her breathing. She decided to welcome him into the shower so she opened the shower door and stood there, a hand on her hip, trying to look as sexy as she could muster through her nervousness. When he looked at her his face light up, and he grinned at her. She put a hand on either side of the shower door, tilting her body slightly foreward and he tilted his head in a interested way. She noticed that he was still in his towel and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Kiba…" she says, trying to draw him into the shower, the cold air from the room was intruding on the hot air from the shower and it was giving her goose bumps, her nipples starting to harden as well. He shuts the door behind him and walks over placing the towel on the toilet. When he turned back to her she was reaching out to him, her hand entwining with his. He stepped in and shut the shower door with his free hand. She had backed up into the wall as he got in and when he noticed this he pushed her into it more, gaining a hiss because the tile was still cold to her hot back.

He placed their hands on the wall by her head and his free hand went to her waist, it made its way up her side, making her goose bumps bigger. His hand stopped right under her breast and he looked into her face. She was biting her lip and trying not to react the wrong way. She had closed her eyes when he pushed her into the wall and when she opened them she saw_ him _and she started biting her lip wanting him to be gentle where _he _was rough, needy and cruel.

"Kiba… please…" she paused when he leaned down to place a kiss on her cheek. He knew, just like everyone in the village, about what happened to her, and he wanted to show her that being raped and making love is two different things.

"Let me, please, I want to show you what making love is like, I want to show you that it's not painful at all, it's pleasurable." He looked in her eyes and saw the battle going on. She nodded but he could tell that the battle was still raging. He slowly placed a kiss on her cheek again and trailed kisses to her mouth where he paused before placing a kiss there.

She tensed up just like he figured she would and he waited until she calmed down. When she pushed her lips more onto his he smiled into the kiss. He pulled back from the kiss and saw her cheeks flushed and the look her saw in her eyes was defiantly surer. He took his hand from hers and ran them up and down her sides, she shuddered and he kissed her again.

He did it more passionately this time and she opened her mouth to him before he even asked for entrance. He didn't mind though and his tongue shot into her mouth tasting her. She fought him and their tongues battled fought dominance, which she gave to him in the end. When he pulled away for air he started to kiss her neck. She moaned and she wrapped her arms around him, pulling his body closer.

"Shit…" He said pulling away again. Her leg rubbed against him and here he thought he was already hard enough before she started rubbing against him. "Sakura, do you want to continue in the bed or right here?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

* * *

**Previously. . .**

_He took his hand from hers and ran them up and down her sides, she shuddered and he kissed her again. He did it more passionately this time and she opened her mouth to him before he even asked for entrance. He didn't mind though and his tongue shot into her mouth tasting her. She fought him and their tongues battled fought dominance, which she gave to him in the end. When he pulled away for air he started to kiss her neck. She moaned and she wrapped her arms around him, pulling his body closer._

_"Shit…" He said pulling away again. Her leg rubbed against him and here he thought he was already hard enough before she started rubbing against him. "Sakura, do you want to continue in the bed or right here?"_

* * *

She didn't answer him but instead took that moment to change their positions. As his back was pushed against the tile, not as cold in some spots thanks to her body, but still cold, he growled. She didn't give him a chance to do anything as she kissed him. His mouth was already open so she didn't ask for entrance as she explored his mouth with her tongue. Her hands splayed out on his chest as she started to move them down, stopping at his waist.

He moaned into her mouth and a hand found its way to her breast, massaging it. She pulled away from the kiss and started to leave a hot trail along his jawline down to his neck as her hands started to move again. She wrapped her fingers around him and she smiled when he gasped out 'shit' and she started to move her hand, caressing him. He was soon panting and her free hand reached up to take his off her breast. When that was done she stopped her hand movements on him and he looked down at her. She smirked and made her way to her knees.

His eyes went wide when her hands went to his waist as she started to kiss him, starting at the base of his erection and making her way to the head. His head went back against the wall and he let out a low groan as she took him into her mouth. She took him in as much as she could without deep throating and she slowly started a rhythm that he tried to quicken but she wouldn't let him. When she knew he was close to coming she stopped and kissed a trail back up to his neck.

"Now that was just unfair." He said, but he didn't mind it so much when he knew that she was about to give him something she had thought was taken from her once. He reached over and turned the water off, turning her back into the wall. She smirked and cupped his face in her hands drawing him into a kiss again. He opened her legs and she nearly froze, but she took a breath and leaned into his touches.

"Kiba…" She breathed out as he took one of her breast in his mouth and positioned himself at her entrance. He pulled his head back and looked into her face, into her eyes.

"You think it was taken from you, don't you Sakura? You think that it was ripped from you, never to be given to someone of your own free will." She nodded. "You're wrong." She gave him a confused look, tears starting to form in her eyes. "It **_is_** only something you can give. It's something that isn't just a physical thing, but also an emotional, spiritual and mental thing. Once you decide that it's something you want to give, well, that's the only time it is given away. It can't be forcefully taken, only freely given." She looked at him, her tears flowing freely now and she cracked a small smile at him. "Are you still sure?"

She nodded and brought his head back to hers and she caught his mouth in a lip locked kiss. He thrust into her and she nearly bit his tongue to hard. He paused inside of her long enough for her to get used to the feeling, her whimpers of pain turning into whimpers of impatience. He set a slow pace and what seemed like too soon they were both climaxing. When she came a few seconds before he did her head fell to his shoulder and she wrapped her arms around him. He kept thrusting through her climax and when he came she was already spent. Panting he slowly slid them to the floor of the shower and he pulled out of her. "Didn't I tell you it was different?" She nodded and pulled him into her lap. She'd continue her shower in a moment; she just wanted to hold the man who made her feel loved for once.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

* * *

"Kiba, I need to finish my shower, and we need to get to bed before we fall asleep and drown in here." She gave a small laugh and he sat up and smirked at her. He leaned in and kissed her before standing up and helping her stand as well.

"Alright, I gotta wash up too, you got me all dirty." He whispered in her ear and she shivered. She reached to turn the water back on and reached for the soap next before starting to wash up. Ten minutes later they were clean, dried and getting dressed soon to fall on to the bed in each other's arms.

As Kiba fell asleep, Sakura couldn't help but think of what this would start between them, as she too fell asleep she could feel Akamaru jump up into the bed and lay at their feet. She slept that night knowing that she could finally put her past behind her, and she greatly looked forward to it.

On the second night there, their last one, Sakura awoke hours into the morning to the feel of her stomach being rubbed. She shifted more onto her back and smiled up at Kiba who was leaning on his elbow and had been watching her sleep.

"Hey." Sakura whispered and stretched slightly, accidentally kicking Akamaru off the bed. He yelped and curled up where he landed, too tired to deal with them. They laughed and Kiba kissed her. She turned her body into him and wrapped an arm around his waist while deepening the kiss. He pulled back from the kiss and smirked at her.

"We have about two hours before we actually have to get up and head out to work." He kissed along her jaw and noticed she was trying to look at the clock, but he started nibbling on her ear and she shivered. "You wanna have some fun in the mean time?" He breathed into her ear and she bit back a moan.

He leaned back to look at her face and noticed the look she was giving him; the one that said 'shut up and kiss me already'. So, he leaned in for another kiss before trailing more hot kisses down her neck and there he found one of her hot spots. She started to moan and that pushed him further, he shifted so he was over her and he let his hands slide over her body. She arched into his touch and the arm around his waist tightened; her other hand moved up to his neck, pulling him closer.

She moaned again and knew that she wasn't getting anymore sleep until they both found a release. She let go of reason and just moved on instinct now as she put a leg around one of his. He brought his lips back up to hers and took over her mouth and she willingly submitted. He started grinding into her and she moaned again, causing him to break the kiss and growl.

"Clothes. Off. Now." He managed to get out as he pulled back enough for them to start tearing at each other's clothes. Soon her tank top and girl boxers and his shirt and shorts were on the floor completely forgotten. Akamaru let out a yip as her shirt landed on his head and he shook his head to get it off. He got up and went into the bathroom to try and escape the noises they were making, unfortunately this did not happen.

She pulled him back into a kiss and one of his hands started massaging her breast, the other simply laying on her hip, occasionally drawing a pattern or two there. He nipped at her bottom lip and she gasped, arching just a bit. She had never had a man make her feel this alive, then again Kiba was the first man she'd willingly been with. He made her feel like she had no insecurities about what happened to her three years ago.

On that fated night that she was raped by a member of the Akatsuki, kidnapped, beaten, mentally and physically as well as sexually abused. A few tears started to form in her eyes and she shut them tight, not wanting to cry, not wanting to remember. Kiba noticed that she tensed up and looked at her, she had tears running down her cheeks and into her pink hair and he kissed them away. He was pretty sure he knew why they were there, but he didn't want that bothering her anymore.

"Sakura." She slowly opened her eyes and saw him looking at her worriedly. She smiled and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking about _it_ but I'm fine." He nodded and waited to see if she wanted to continue or not.

"Do you want to stop?" He said hesitatingly after a moment or two of no response, sound or movement from her. She shook her head and smiled at him. He kissed her, wanting to get the show back on the road. She started grinding up into him and he moaned into her mouth.

"Kiba, I need you now." She gasped out, her breathing turning into pants as she got them worked back up. He was breathing hard as well and he positioned himself, letting her help guide him. He melted at her touch, not wanting her to ever let him go. He didn't know what he'd do if he could never have her again. He was finally, after years of pining after this pink haired Kinochi, he was finally having his chance with her, and he wasn't ever letting her go if he could help it, he mentally promised himself.

When she moved her hands up his back to grip his shoulders he thrust into her, causing her to buck up into him, he pushed her as gently as he could back on to the bed. He looked down into her face and noticed that she hadn't closed her eyes like last time; her green eyes alight with so many emotions, wants and needs. He set a decently fast pace and his free hand started to massage her beast as hers left scratches in his back, caused from the pleasure they both felt. He didn't want to cum in her for fear she might get pregnant he tried to hold out, but he wasn't sure how much longer he could. He knew it wasn't the first time he came in her though, but she promised him it was ok.

"Kiba, cum with me, I need to feel you in me." She whispered in his ear and he shivered as he thrust once more and she came, screaming his name. He came a few thrusts later and collapsed on her, not wanting to pull out, abiding by what she said about being in her. As their breathing slowed and they started to fall asleep she knew he had to get off her or she'd end up suffocating under him. "Kiba-kun, will you hold me?" He sat up on his elbows and just looked at her. He nodded and pulled out moving to lye next to her on his side and pulled her into his arms.

"I have a question for you." She looked over her shoulder at him and nodded for him to ask. "Why did you keep your eyes open?" She sighed and looked at the sheets in front of her, she started playing with them and was thinking of a way to explain it.

"Well, I guess, to simply put it... I ... wel..." She sighed and closed her eyes against the tears, pushing them away. "I wanted to get the sight of him from my head, all I want to be able to remember about sex, about the act, the pleasure, the feelings, is well, you." He kissed her neck and she felt him smile and she smiled too.

"That is very understandable." He whispered against her neck causing goose bumps to appear on her arms. "Sakura." She hummed to acknowledge that she heard him and he paused before saying "Good night." Too afraid right then to ask what he really wanted, making something else up on the spot. She fell asleep in his arms a few minutes later and he laid awake thinking about her until the alarm went off.

* * *

**I know it's no****t as long as the first chapter (1& 2 put together) but, this is still two in one just like the last one was.**


	3. Chapter 3

_"That is very understandable." He whispered against her neck causing goose bumps to appear on her arms. "Sakura." She hummed to acknowledge that she heard him and he paused before saying "Good night." Too afraid right then to ask what he really wanted, making something else up on the spot. She fell asleep in his arms a few minutes later and he laid awake thinking about her until the alarm went off._

* * *

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

* * *

Shifting and stretching Kiba pulled away from Sakura so he could turn the alarm off before she woke up cranky at it like the previous morning. He turned to look at her as she woke up slowly, still tired from having sex not too long ago. She yawned big and sat up; he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. "Morning babe, sleep good?" She nodded and yawned again, seemingly not aware he had called her babe. She moved from the bed and into the bathroom slightly moving on autopilot. He watched her go as he just sat there and thought about a good way of asking her to stay his from now on. He got up and dressed silently, he motioned for Akamaru to follow him as he lead the dog outside for a morning prewalk before going to work; leaving a note on the bedside table. He couldn't keep his mind off of Sakura and he soon he let his mind drift and he lost track of the time.

When she came out of the bathroom she was showered, fully dressed and wide awake; she didn't need coffee to wake her up, but she was quickly getting hungry. She thought about saying something about it as she looked around the room for Kiba. She didn't see him or Akamaru and thought that they had already gone ahead downstairs. She sat on the bed and looked at the clock; they still had forty five minutes to get to the site for the day. Tonight is the festival and Sakura didn't really know of a way to ask Kiba to go with her.

Twenty minutes later Kiba hadn't come to the room so she thought that she'd go ahead and start for the site, maybe meet up with him along the way. She got up and walked to the door and yawned again. Just as she went to open the door it was pushed from the other side and it hit her on the head as she stumbled back and fell. She looked up and froze. There stood the man who had raped her all those years ago, who got her pregnant and almost ruined her life. There stood the man with no emotion in his eyes. He moved into the room and she started trembling. The Akatsuki member turned to his partner and nodded and shut the door behind him.

"Well, well my pet, here you are, I have been looking for you for a long time, doesn't help when you're in Konoha hiding away." She couldn't help but stay frozen to the spot, she was scared out of her mind that what happened then would happen all over again. "I heard a little rumor. Care to tell me if it's true?" He moved closer until their feet were touching. He knelt so he could get a better look at her. "My haven't you grown? Your hotter now then back then." He laughed menacingly and reached out to her, she brought her hands up in front of her and closed her eyes waiting to be hit.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her up as he stood. She stood there with her eyes tightly shut and wondered where Kiba was. He left her and now she was in trouble, why would he do this to her? Now when she needed him the most he wasn't there. The red headed Akatsuki member laughed again at how she was acting, last time he faced her she was so sure about herself and she lashed out at him several times, but now she was like a rat in a trap.

"Tell me" He pulled her closer so their faces were close and she could smell his hot breath. "did you have a kid and is it mine?" She squeaked and tried to turn away, she would not give away her son, no.

"No. I lost it." She shook her head and started crying, scared and terrified at being caught in the lie made her nerves very short. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly.

"Don't lie to me!" He shook her once more and then just squeezed her shoulders until she winced in pain.

"Pein... I'm sorry..." She gasped out and she couldn't help but open her eyes to look at his angry face. He pushed her back against the bed and down onto it.

"Shut up! Don't lie to me! You're not that stupid little girl from before, you know better, now where is the kid? Where's **MY** kid?" She closed her eyes tight and shook her head vigorously trying to block out his yelling.

"No... you.. can't..." She sobbed out and he wanted to slap her. He stood up and sighed, he was just going to have to take her with him until she told where his kid was. She had the kid for the past few years, now he wanted to raise it, he was the father, it was just as much his responsibility as it was his kid and he needed someone to replace the traitor, Orochimaru, one day. Who would be better than his own kid? He chuckled at the thought as he looked down at her, maybe she'd come around and help him raise the kid once she gave up and told where the kid was.

He bent over and kissed her but she tried to pull away, he grabbed her wrists and when he pulled away he stood her up, he hit her in the neck where he knew it would knock her out so that she wouldn't struggle. She fell against him immediately and he picked her up and walked to the door he tapped his foot against it and his partner opened the door to look at him with curiosity in her eyes when she looked at the pink haired shinobi in his arms.

"Don't ask, but let's go." He said emotionlessly as he walked away, he wanted to get out of town before her partner came back to find her missing too soon. He was going to get his kid one way or another. If he had to trade her life for his he would. He sighed and once outside of the building he jumped from roof top to roof top thinking of nothing else but about the future of the Akatsuki.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

* * *

**Two Weeks after Sakura's kidnapping-**

Pain, fear, hopelessness is all she could feel; it consumed her as Pein thrust himself in her over and over again. She was bound to a bed, naked, and gagged so no one would hear her screams. She soundlessly screamed and cried but that just made him go all the more faster. He was raping her again and there was nothing she could do about it. He leaned down and bit her shoulder drawing blood, marking her and she whimpered.

"You. Deserve. This. You. Bitch." He said thrusting hard with each word. When he spilled his seed in her, her body had long taken over and she arched her back. Her mind was back to a week ago when she had been with Kiba. Her eyes were screwed shut as she tried to picture it but with each thrust but with all the pain he was causing it just brought up the first time this same exact man had raped her.

He had continued thrusting into her until he felt himself near collapsing and he slowed to a stop and just stayed still. The room was dark and she was never really able to see very far, but when he was in the room it was like all she could see was him and she wished for something else to be able to see. He ungagged her and bent close.

"Tell me where the kid is." She shook her head, her eyes screwed shut against him, trying to escape. Only when he intruded her body was she not able to escape into her mind. For about the thousandth time that week she wished Kiba hadn't left her alone that morning. _"Kiba…"_ She whispered not aware she'd done so until she was slapped. "You BITCH! How dare you think of another man when I'm all you ever need, all you'll ever have again!" He climbed off her and she shrunk into herself once again.

"It's no matter I sent a letter to your precious city telling them I want my kid for your life. When I get word back I'll decide on what to do with you." With that he left and she curled up into as much of a ball as she could, naked, hands bound and no sheet or blanket to cover her. She knew she stank because she hadn't had a shower since that morning, however long ago that was, and she knew she looked horrible. All she wanted right then was to die.

**That morning with Kiba-**

"Naruto, calm down. We can't storm in there with you being like this. I'm sure they're able to sense you anyway." Shikamaru stated looking at the entrance to where Kiba knew Sakura was. Kiba hadn't left this area since he had followed Sakura's scent there. He hadn't slept until Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino and Neji got there.

"Kiba, wake up, man you both are so troublesome." Shikamaru sighed and shook his head, looking at the sky. Kiba sat up and rubbed his eyes coming to full awareness immediately. Kiba heard a buzz and knew it was some of Shino's bugs coming to report back. Shino suddenly looked concerned and he looked to Shikamaru.

"She was just rapped again. She's in pain." He said in his emotionless voice but Kiba picked up something else in it. Kiba's and Naruto's eyes got big and Neji had to hold down Naruto so he wouldn't just rush inside. "NARUTO!" Neji whispered forcibly in his ear and he calmed down a bit, growling continuously all the same. Everyone sighed at Naruto, turning their attention to look down at the entrance again.

"How do we get in there Shino?" Shikamaru asked and tilted his head to look at Shino.

"We need to be stealthy and we need Akamaru." He said carefully looking at Kiba. "We have to wait for him to get back. Also, there are many traps, it also appears the building is set up as a maze." They all nodded settled in for the wait. About an hour passed and a bird flew into the compound, they all recognized it as one of Konoha's messanger birds. Kiba strained to see what was going on but could see, smell and hear nothing for a few minutes but then he heard a distant bark and he sat up straight.

"He can't come closer yet, I have to go meet him." Kiba said as he turned and went to Akamaru not caring for protests or if anyone came along. When he got to where he knew Akamaru was waiting he was stunned to see Tsunade. "L-Lady Tsunade!" He said a bit shocked. She looked sad and like she was grieving.

"Kiba, Naruto. You need to get Sakura out of there immediately, and I'm going to help, you will need help fighting Pein and his subordinates if it comes down to it." She looked at them and they nodded. "No doubt Pein is just finding out that I'm not trading Sakura for her son and he'll most likely try to kill her soon, if he doesn't try to use her to 'breed'. So we need to hurry." They nodded and all four of them headed back the way Kiba and Naruto had come.

When they got there they didn't stop as they passed a shocked Shikamaru, Shino, and Neji. Kiba motioned them to hurry up and they got a move on soon catching up. Kiba and Akamaru took the lead soon catching Sakura's scent, it was still strong even after two weeks. Shino's bugs buzzed along beside them as they ran deeper into the compound. There was many traps as Shino had said and so he was able to save Kiba and Akamaru several times with his bugs, but not once did they run into anyone until they were close to her room, or where her scent was the strongest.

"Well isn't this a nice surprise. The Hokage and her little ninjas have come to pay us a visit huh Pein?" A female voice said off to their left as they passed a hallway. Everyone stopped and stood there in horror.

"I- I didn-" Kiba stuttered not knowing how he missed her. There stood a blue haired female holding a naked Sakura in her grasps. She had a knife to her throat and Kiba and Naruto had a hard time holding back. A red head stood next to her smiling an evil smile. Kiba sniffed the air getting a whiff of Sakura's scent. "Smell that buddy?" He said to Akamaru and got a growl in return. He wanted to tell Tsunade that he could smell Sakura's pheromones and that he knew she was pregnant but he wasn't going to risk it yet.

"What is it boy?" Pein said in reaction to Kiba's words and his change in stance.

"A trade." He simply said and Tsunade nearly hit him but waited to hear what was going through his head.

"A trade huh? What kind of trade?" Konan asked and got a look from Pein but she ignored it.

"Me for her." Pein and Konan Laughed.

"WHAT?" Naruto and Tsunade yelled at him. He was standing there looking like he was defeated but the determination in his eyes stopped the laughter and his friends didn't protest.

"Look at her Neji." Kiba said and Neji did so, he didn't get what for. He looked back at Kiba confusion clear on his face and Kiba pointed at his own eyes to demonstrate. He nodded and activated his Byakugan. He gasped and nodded understanding why he wanted to get her out of there.

"I see." He said and by this time Shikamaru, Tsunade, and Shino had figured it out, leaving a lost Naruto, Konan and Pein.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto pleaded with them trying to figure it out and not liking being left out of the loop. They didn't dare say anything to him in case he'd yell it out. They'd never get Sakura back then.

"Nothing Naruto." Tsunade said standing out of her fighting stance. They all did and Naruto shook his head fighting back the urge to do several things at once.

"A Trade then." Kiba said again moving a foot or so foreword. Pein started laughing but Konan looked at him crossly she leaned over and whispered a few things in his ear. He looked at her and sighed, he didn't like this but if that's what she wanted then he would give in, and as she just informed him, if they wanted her back in the end, they could… simply retrieve her. He smirked at them and shrugged. He did a few hand signs and a cage went up around Kiba before he could react, as a wall went up to block off the others. The cage and wall created a lot of debris smoke and shaking of the compound, Naruto started to protest until he fell over from the sudden dead weight that had been pushed onto him.

When everything stopped shaking and the smoke cleared Kiba, Konan and Pein were no longer there. Sakura was unconscious in Naruto's arms, and he was knocked out from the fall he took. Tsunade sighed obviously not pleased with the outcome, but glad there wasn't a fight so far. They had nothing to cover Sakura with so when Naruto came around they had him take his shirt off and put it on her. Tsunade led them out and back to Konoha an unwilling Akamaru falling behind the further they went.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 7: Chapter 7**

* * *

"NOOO!" Kiba screamed, and was soon enough gagged; Konan and Pein really didn't want to hear him while they tortured his mind and ravaged his body. Kiba's silent screams and the tears running down his face were making Konan move faster. It was Konan's turn on top of the leaf shinobi, and then Pein would go next. They wanted to teach the boy about making such a stupid mistake.

Kiba didn't see it that way; he knew that if Sakura had stayed then in the end they would have killed her. He cried not from the physical pain from Pein ripping into him now, but for the fact that he wasn't sure if Sakura had made it out or if they captured them all. The constant fear that he wasn't the only one taking this torture was what got to him. He couldn't take it if his friends were under such ministrations of Konan and Pein raping them mind and body. When Pein climbed off of him he kissed Konan and walked back to his clothes.

"He's all yours now, I'm going to eat." She nodded and the look in her eyes, when she looked back at the boy on the bed, changed slightly as Pein walked out. "Look at him, he's still crying, pathetic!" He spat and swiftly left the room. Konan's demeanor changed as soon as Pein left, it got softer and she smiled at him. When he opened his eyes after the older man left he saw the change in her expression. It scared him more than the previous harshness he saw there.

"Well, well, you and me alone, I was hoping he'd leave." She sat on the bed next to him and turned to face him, leaving the gag there so he wouldn't try and scream again. "I'm sorry that we had to trade you for Sakura, I was actually thinking about befriending her." She sighed and her voice became sad.

"You know, being the only girl in a villains organization can be tough, I don't have anyone to talk to about little nothings and I always have to wear the 'I'll kill you' look. It gets annoying, you know?" She sighed and looked down at Kiba's chest, reaching out she lazily drew a design on his chest.

"But, with you here, and gagged I can talk all I want, and I wouldn't care if you listened." She looked up into his face and saw the confusion laced in his features. She lay down next to him and placed her head on his shoulder. "Oh yes, I'm sure I'll enjoy you, and I hope you can get me pregnant, because that's what Pein wants, but for some reason when it comes to me and him, I just can't seem to carry his child." She sighed and continued to trace patterns on his stomach.

**Back in Konoha**

Tsunade had been working on Sakura for hours, they had gotten back at sundown and it was closing in on midnight. Naruto, Shino, Shikamaru and Neji were waiting outside, Neji and Shino more so because they didn't have anything to do. Shikamaru because he was told to make sure Naruto didn't run into the room Tsunade was treating Sakura in. Naruto of course was worried out of his mind.

Inside the room Tsunade had just finished the last major healing that Sakura required. Now all she had to do was wait for the girl to wake up and she could do a psych test to see if she was mentally stable. She sat down wearily in a chair next to Sakura's bed and one of the medic nin that helped her rushed to her side.

"Tsunade-sama, are you ok?" She nodded and wiped her forehead, it was suddenly very hot.

"Go tell the boys that she'll live and she's sleeping so no one comes in to see her." The medic nin nodded and left swiftly. She was finally alone. She rested her head on the bed and started to drift off to sleep.

"Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji and Shino, you are all here for Sakura are you not?" The medic nin walked out of a door as the light above it turned off. They all turned quickly to look at the man in white.

"Hai." Neji said when no one else spoke, Naruto, for once, was quiet and Shikamaru gave him an odd look before turning back to the medic.

"She is fine, all the major injuries, broken arm, sprained knee, and a few other things have all been taken care of, she's is fine and sleeping now." They nodded and Naruto sighed in relief.

"Can I go in…" Naruto was interrupted.

"No, Hokage-sama's orders: no one goes in."

"What?" Naruto yelled at the man who just turned and walked down the hallway ignoring the loud blonde. Naruto sighed defeated and he sat back down. Neji watched him for a moment and then stood.

"Naruto, come on, Hinata must be worrying where you are." He ushered the younger man up and down the hallway. Shikamaru watched with a raised eyebrow and sighed turning back to Shino.

"Well I guess I'll be going now that I don't have to babysit him." Shino nodded and sat down in a chair. "You staying?" The lazy nin tilted his head at the other man.

"Hai, I'm waiting on Sasuke, he said he'd come by to see how she was doing." Shikamaru smiled and nodded. He turned and left the bug nin behind, he had his own special person to go wait on.

_…and the scenery changed as I try and turn away from Pein. I look up and see nothing but blackness, but as I concentrate I notice there seems to be blue flowing from somewhere behind me. I turn to see what it is and it's suddenly bright white and I blink suddenly_. Blinking into the light Sakura wakes up and shifts slightly, causing Tsunade to look at her.

"Your awake, that's good."

"Ah… Tsunade-sama, whe-where am I?" the older woman sat down in the chair next to the bed and smiled at her.

"Your back in Konoha." Sakura smiled and looked back at the ceiling.

"I can't wait to see Kiba…" She said happily.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Chapter 8**

* * *

"Sakura, that's not possible as of right yet." Tsunade said, standing and looking at her with a serious face. Sakura just looked confused and unsure of what was going on.

"Why? How come it's not possible? I'm awake, I'm healed, and I'm back." Tsunade just smiled; sure that Sakura would be fine, if not pissed off for the time being.

"He... Well he made a trade. He traded himself for you because Sakura," Tsunade paused noting the tears in her eyes, "you're pregnant again." The pink haired shinobi shook her head and started crying.

"No... no no no. That's what he wanted, why... why oh why did Kiba do that..." She stopped and stared at the sheets covering her. "He thought Pein was going to kill me." She looked up and saw Tsunade nod. "He wasn't. He wants me. He wants this baby. Can you..." She paused and sighed trying to calm herself down. "Can you tell who's baby it is?" The older woman looked shocked but nodded.

"Lay back." Sakura did so and Tsunade pulled the sheet down, and moved her gown so she could touch her stomach. She focused her chakra and soon her hands were glowing green. Closing her eyes she concentrated and tried to focus on the fetus, soon finding its heartbeat, blood flow and the flow of the chakra. She stepped back letting Sakura fix herself and wanted to sit back down, but she did have other places to be and things to plan.

"Lady Tsunade? Who's baby is it?" Sakura looked scared and the older woman knew that if she said the wrong thing Sakura would fly off the handle.

* * *

Konan was sitting on Kiba, with him still in her, talking away and he wanted nothing more than to take a bath. He felt disgusted and tainted and now he knew why Sakura was so unwilling; but to have had a baby by these people, he didn't know if he could have gone through with it. They hadn't given him any food in two days, and that's how it was, they'd feed him when they had to and when they weren't busy or resting they'd rape him. Sometimes other members would come in and do so. Kiba would stare at the wall, letting his inner demons ruin him more than the ones destroying his body. He'd only been there a week and a half and to him it felt so much longer. He was brought out of his wonderings when a hand was waving in front of his face.

"Geez, you're just as bad as these guys. You zone out as soon as a girl starts talking. At least you can't talk back though, being gagged and all. Oh ya, did I tell you, I think I did though, your precious Sakura, ya, she's back in Konoha alright, but we're getting her back, we've gotten word she's pregnant again. Geez. She just can't give any other girl a chance can she?" Kiba had started relaxing when he heard Sakura was safe, but tensed right back up when she mentioned getting her back. He just couldn't let that happen. He slumped back against the bed when Konan stopped talking and he heard footsteps. "Well gotta go! I had fun, maybe next time I'll make it more enjoyable for you." She climbed off and closed his eyes not wanting to see who was coming in after her. There was some talking after the door was opened and Kiba just laid still.

"Well Kiba, looks like you can come out of your room for awhile." Said dog boy opened his eyes a bit and looked over to see Hidan standing there in the doorway. "You try anything though and I've been given permission to kill you." Kiba nodded and laid back waiting for his bonds and gag to be removed. He didn't care that he was naked or among these S class criminals, he just wanted a chance to walk around after a week and a half.

* * *

"Wh- wai... no...no... how is that even possible?" Sakura nearly screamed in shock, clenching her sheets in her hands and a look of complete shock and utter disgust upon her face, she was sitting as far up and back in the hospital bed as she could get. Tsunade just scratched the back of her head and sighed, she didn't have time to do this.

"It's possible since you're having twins. The chakra's from both have gone into the two fetus's. You're having two babies from two different fathers. Strange as it is, it's not that impossible Sakura. You know this, you did a case similar when the woman cheated and wanted proof that she didn't to take back to her husband, and unfortunately it didn't work out in her favor. Now, if you'll excuse me I need to go." She looked Sakura over once more as she sighed again and walked out the door. Sakura sat there her arms wrapped around her legs and staring at the wall. How could she be caring twins? Not only twins, but each was another man's kid. Not only that but they had the same chakra signature's, down to the last bit of their fathers. How could she carry these children and raise them knowing one was a rapist's child?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 9: Chapter 9**

* * *

"You don't get to go far, but walking around these halls should loosen some of those muscles Konan has been saying need a fixing."

Kiba nodded and rubbed his jaw, he was allowed to take the gag out but he didn't bother talking just yet, he hadn't talked in a week and a half, which was more than enough time for him to go hoarse. Slowly walking beside Hidan he tried to imagine what Sakura was doing, but at this point he just hoped she was hiding.

Pregnant, again, by that man no doubt. Kiba sighed and tripped overbalancing himself. He hit the floor and immediately knew he'd be bruised from that too. All Kiba wanted to do was curl into a ball and disappear but he knew that wouldn't work at all, but only if it could.

"Get up!" Hidan barked out and Kiba stood as quick as he could, leaning on the wall for support. "Keep walking, you don't know when you'll get to again."

Kiba stretched as much as he could then started walking again. As he walked he started thinking of many different things but he also took note of where they went and how much time they were out of 'his' room.

He wondered if he could gain Konan's trust if he started paying attention to her and responding to her, maybe she'd undo the bonds; that's when they hurt the worst. To start responding to Konan though he had to either forget about Sakura and become just like any guy, just in it for the sex or pretend Konan was Sakura, that might work, he scoffed at himself for that thought process.

As they rounded a corner Kiba saw 'his' room again, which threw him off, hadn't they left going the other direction? He reran the way they had come, and noticed they hadn't backtracked, but they had been gone for about twenty, twenty-five minutes. So the hallways must be like a maze, you have to know where you're going or you'll be running in circles. He mentally sighed as he remembered Shino's words on that fact, this place _was_ a maze, and he was utterly screwed.

* * *

Staring out the window from her hospital bed Sakura couldn't help but cry. She knew what Kiba was going through, and she hoped he was fine, she'd find a way to kill them if they seriously hurt Kiba, by Kami she swore. She owed him so much, and for him to sacrifice himself for her was just the most noble thing she could think of, especially since he knew somewhat what he was getting into. She placed her head on her arms which were laying on her legs, now in an upright fetal position.

She heard but didn't respond to the door opening and she inwardly sighed hoping that whoever it was would just go away. She really, really did not want to see anyone until she saw Kiba safe and in her arms again.

"Sakura, are you hungry?" Naruto asked as Shikamaru and Neji walked in with him. They knew, from watching her the last few days, that she wasn't going to respond to anything, but hopefully Naruto would change that and they wanted to see it. He hadn't been allowed in for fear that she'd either kill him for something he would most likely say, or would become worse. Tsunade determined the only thing wrong with her at this point was her guilt over Kiba.

"Sakura, we have news from Tsunade." Neji said in his usual tone but Shikamaru knew he was trying to be nice to her. She shifted and turned her blank look upon them at the mention of the news and they could have sworn to have seen a spark of something in her eyes. Shikamaru put a hand on Neji's arm, just under his shoulder and glanced down at the shorter, but older man.

"Neji let her eat first." Shikamaru said and grabbed Neji's hand pulling him back toward the front of the room where the extra chairs were. They sat down and Neji laid his head upon Shikamaru's shoulder after nodding in agreement. Sakura shook her head and sat up a bit more.

"I don't want to eat. What's the news?" Naruto looked worriedly between his friends, getting the food ready so she could eat even if he had to force feed her. He would and they all knew it, but Sakura didn't even look in his direction, her eyes boring straight into Neji.

"Eat and I'll tell you." Neji said not moving away from Shikamaru, who noticed the difference in Sakura between how she used to be and how she was right now. She nodded at Neji and moved closer to the food and starting eating what Naruto handed to her. She knew from the look on Neji's face that she wasn't getting another word from him until she'd eaten, no matter whether she wanted to or not.

Before, she would have rushed Neji and demanded answers but she was compliant now and Shikamaru didn't know what to make of it. He knew he'd talk to Tsunade about it later though. As she ate though she stared out the window and they couldn't help but notice that she'd stop every so often and touch her stomach, almost sub-consciously. When she was done eating she placed the bowl down and turned her gaze to Neji silently asking him to tell her. Neji stood up, pulling Shikamaru up and still holding his hand he walked toward her.

"Tsunade needs us to move you to a more secure facility, as well as she's devised a plan on rescuing Kiba, **but**," he said forcefully to get her attention on this last part that was important, "in doing so you have to be used as bait and the risk of doing so is that you will more than likely be captured again." Sakura just stared at Neji as if wishing him to say more but he just shrugged and stood there in front of her. "We are moving you tonight so please be ready." She nodded and turned teary eyes toward the window.

* * *

When Hidan left him in the room he only tied one of his feet, but looking at the shackle Kiba knew he couldn't get out of it easily, it would take a lot of time and there wasn't anything around to help him either; he sighed and laid back to try and get some sleep that hasn't been easy to get lately. After some time Pein came in trailed by Konan and as Kiba mentally prepared himself to be violated once again Pein stopped at the edge of the bed and started talking.

"Looks like you're getting it easy tonight, it's just Konan. Meanwhile, myself and a few others are headed out to get Sakura back. Enjoy your night dog boy." With that he turned abruptly and walked out of the room leaving a grinning Konan. Kiba glared at the sheets but then breathed slowly, now was a good chance to put his plan in action, all he had to do was get her to open up again, which wouldn't be too hard considering how much she's smiling.

"Konan." He rasped out and her smile faltered for half a second. He figured that she would be just as compliant as any woman would be when given the proper attention they crave the most, and seeing as she doesn't get it, ever, from the men she lives with he knew that she'd seemingly be more receptive then.

"You said my name." He nodded and motioned for her to come closer. He didn't know quite yet how he'd pull this off but he would.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Chapter 10**

* * *

Neji looked at the cherry head sitting next to him and sighed. She was getting worse in the head but physically she was getting better, that much he could tell. Shikamaru's hand on his shoulder made him look over at him, and the look on his face told him he was thinking along the same lines as him. Sakura stood up and glanced out the window and then walked over to them.

"We're about to leave, the moon is rising." Neji nodded at her telling her what she already knew. A knock on the door caught the three of their attentions. Shikamaru moved to the door and poked his head out for a moment. After a short conversation that seemed to take too long to Sakura he shut the door and waved them over.

"We're leaving." The look he shared with Neji told her that something had happened and that it was bad. She headed for the door and they left, going out the back way of the hospital to leave Konoha from the village's eastern gates. There was a safe house a few miles outside the village and they knew it wasn't well known at all.

* * *

Konan moaned as Kiba thrust into her, she'd let him out of the shackle after they talked some, she wanted to see what he had in him and she wasn't disappointed, he'd defiantly had plenty of practice. He had an arm wrapped around her shoulders the other holding his weight. He kissed her and she moaned into his mouth. She arched her back as waves of pleasure swept over her.

He nipped at her neck and then sat up a bit straighter, he was aiming and her scream she suddenly let out made him sure that he'd found what he was looking for. He looked down at her and noticed how different she was from Sakura she really was. He missed pink hair, green eyes and the light in them that shone at him when she'd bite her lip. This train of thought almost made him stop but he closed his eyes and just felt, forgetting about Sakura, giving a mental apology as he continued to thrust into the blue haired woman under him. He was a guy and he was good at detaching his feelings at this point. Ninja training kicked in and he separated himself from his feelings. When he opened his eyes he was as hard as ever.

She came soon but he wasn't done yet. He mixed it up a bit, moving a foot up over his shoulder and soon she was on her way to the top again. This time when she came he did too, the feeling of her inner walls squeezing him so well he couldn't help it. Thrusting one last time into her he held himself there until all of him was spent in her. When he was done he pulled out and lay down next to her and wrapped her in his arms.

"That… wow. You are way better than I would have ever given you credit for." She said as she snuggled into him and he chuckled.

"Ya, well what can I say, sex is something I enjoy greatly." She smiled and got comfortable. After a few minutes he looked down at her and noticed she was asleep. He snuck out from under her and grabbed his clothes they had thrown on the floor when he was brought to this room. He slipped them on quietly and made his way to the door. He frowned and moved back to the bed as he noticed she was waking up.

"Kiba… why… why are you dressed?" She sat up and gave him such a confused look.

"Konan… leave with me, I don't know what ties you have to them, or how deep they run, but I can tell you need to leave here. Please. Come back to the village with me." She gaped at him and shook her head, standing on the other side of the bed from him. He stood up on his side of the bed and waited for her to make a move.

* * *

"Neji… Go, now. I mean it, I'll be fine." Shikamaru said not looking away from Hidan who had seemingly come out of nowhere and attacked them. Neji took a step toward Shikamaru but he could feel the glare and he could see the stiffness in his young lover which made him nervous. They had to leave, and Neji retreated, pulling Sakura with him. They heard Shikamaru's fading words as they left. "You killed Asuma! You're going to pa-…." Sakura's spine tingled with the threat and the tone of his voice. Sakura was slightly surprised to not hear Hidan say anything, he usually mouthed off but this time, the look in his eyes, it scared her just as much as Shikamaru's tone.

Neji led her on to the safe house, even though she knew where it was, all Chunin and higher had to know. When they got there they set up the seals and traps around the place and made their way inside, closing the place down. They were instructed to stay in the safe house until Tsunade came for them. If, and only if Tsunade hadn't come after a week they were to leave the house and take off to another country, they already had the papers, as a backup. Once they had settled in Neji started pacing, not entirely sure what to do about himself without Shikamaru, Sakura's hand wandered to her stomach. She was wondering about how the past month had happened and how she was pregnant with twins from two different men.

Neji turned in his pacing to start another direction when he caught sight of how Sakura was sitting. Her eyes were vacant and the look on her face was so forlorn that it near broke his heart. He could never know what she was going through, and with the news of what was going on in that abdomen of hers he was slightly jealous. He could never have a kid, and he wanted to have one with Shikamaru so bad. He wondered if when all this was done with, that maybe she'd let him adopt one of the babies. He just hoped that they all made it, and when he thought about that he thought about Shikamaru again and the tears that popped to his eyes made him turn away from looking at Sakura.

* * *

"Kiba, what are you talking about?" Konan asked glaring daggers at him. Leaving here, either one of them, would end up with the both of them dead. He shook his head knowing what she was thinking.

"I'm talking about leaving here, this place isn't meant for you! I'm being held captive here while my friends and family have no idea where I am or how I am. I want to go home; I want to see Akamaru again!" He was trying to keep his cool and he knew enough to not mention Sakura. The look on her face told him that the same thought crossed her mind. He sighed and shook his head again. "Konan, please, come with me, leave this place behind. You can make a new life in Konoha." She walked around the bed and stared into his eyes wondering what she should do.

"Us." He gave her such a puzzled look she almost laughed. "If I leave here, I'll only do it if you…" she paused and he noticed the blush on her face, "become my boyfriend." She said boldly. He looked at her trying to hide his shock, smiling to cover up how he was actually feeling. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her naked body close and kissed her. He knew now that the look on her face a moment ago was her thinking about him and Sakura and her jealousy over him. She knew about them, somehow, and he knew that after all this she wanted him for herself. If it got him back to Konoha he didn't care what he had to do, even stringing her along was by him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 11: Chapter 11**

* * *

"Neji…" Sakura looked at the pacing man and sighed. She'd been trying to get his attention for the past few minutes and he didn't seem to notice. She stood and stretched then walked over to interrupt him. As she grabbed his arm when he turned in the same never ending circle he was making he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Sakura…. Don't scare me like that…" He sighed as his hand covered his rapidly beating heart.

"Neji, come sit and talk with me." She asked him, her eyes pleading with him for someone to talk to. He nodded and left the circle he'd made in the floor to sit next to her, he winced at the coldness of the spot he'd chosen. "I know there is something on your mind. I would like it if you shared with me what it is." She made sure she was facing him so she could watch his body language. She might be the one in need of protection but he was in need of a shrink. She mentally laughed at this comparison.

"I… I don't want Shikamaru to get hurt… He's fighting the immortal Hidan, and I'm scared for him." He looked down and started shaking with unshed tears. She touched his shoulder and when he looked up at her she smiled.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, trust your heart. What's it telling you?" His eyes went out of focus for a moment as he thought about it and the smile that came to his face a moment later told her he'd found an answer.

"That he's fine, hurt and struggling, but he's pulling through." She nodded and smiled.

"That's what I do when I start worrying over Kiba. It calms me down. Shizune told me this shortly after I regained consciousness." He wanted to hug her but changed his mind as he noticed her hand on her stomach again.

"Sakura… I want to ask you something…" She tilted her head and nodded for him to continue. "When you… After all this…." He paused not sure how to continue asking her.

"You ok Neji? You kinda got a little pale there…" He swallowed and nodded looking into his lap knowing he shouldn't be asking her such a thing.

"Can I, that is, when you have your twins… Can I adopt one? Please? Shikamaru and I have been wanting a child of our own and we were thinking of getting a surrogate…" He trailed off and she sat there kind of stunned by his question. Who would want a kid of hers? She thought but then remembered her first child who she'd given up to a family in want of a child while they couldn't get pregnant themselves.

* * *

"This way, keep up!" Konan whispered over her shoulder as they crept along in their attempt to escape. She wasn't sure if there may be one of her teammates around, even after all the hype Pein put into raiding Konoha she was sure they'd all have gone with him, orders or not. She was a little put off that she wasn't allowed to go but killing the female of Pein's future child might have been a major setback in their plan.

Kiba was close on her heels not wanting to get lost in this huge ass place that she'd called home. They rounded one more corner and he had to stop suddenly so he didn't run her over as she stopped to open a door. They stepped through and into the night air. He breathed in and smiled relishing in how wonderful everything felt and smelt after who knows how long in that gross room.

"We had to take the back way out of the compound, so we have a bit further to go then if we'd gone out the way you'd come in." She said motioning over her shoulder, he turned and looked and in the distance he recognized the trees. He nodded at her and she headed away from the compound for a bit before turning back toward his home to make sure and bypass traps and such that they had set up.

"Konan… Why… why do you wanna be with me?" He asked as they ran alongside each other. She looked at him before looking ahead to be sure not to run into a tree. She was silent for a while before answering him.

"Your different from any of the guy's I've ever known or been with. I have a good feeling about being with you." She turned and smiled at him and he returned the smile but inside he felt a bit of dread creep up on him. They continued running until they could hear the sounds of fighting and headed around toward the eastern side of the city. He wanted to get to the safe house to see if anyone was there, it was closer to them than the hospital was at this point. When they were closer he stopped dead, something familiar ran across his peripheral vision.

"Akamaru!" He yelled and his dog turned to him and stood in shock before bounding up to him. He hugged his best friend and then asked him what was going on. In between Akamaru's explanation Kiba was told that Sakura had been taken to the safe house and was under the protection of Neji and Shikamaru. Kiba sighed in relief and nodded. "Let's go!" He took off not really caring at all if Konan was following him or not, he needed to see Sakura, he realized that his initial feeling of going to the safe house was correct.

"Kiba! Where are you going? Slow down please!" He heard faintly but ignored Konan he was on a mission of his own as he ran as fast as he could, and in a different direction than Konan was going, she had barely noticed he'd stopped in the first place. He stopped and backtracked some, having jumped down from a higher tree branch he jumped back onto another one a few feet away as a weapon came at him from his right. "Oh no…" Konan moaned out as she came to a stop next to him. Hidan's weapon lay lodged in the tree they were standing on.

"What the… Konan! What're you doing here? You were instructed to stay behind and watch dog boy here." Hidan said when he saw them as he'd gone to retrieve his weapon. His shock at seeing them caused him to be caught in Shikamaru's shadow immobilizing him. "Shit…" He tried to turn to look behind him but couldn't.

"Shouldn't turn your back on your opponent, especially one that has an intent to kill you." He said and Kiba smiled recognizing the voice.

"Thank you Shikamaru! I owe you one!" He said as he took off once again. He didn't hear Shikamaru's response or his name being called as he was intent on what he was doing.

* * *

Sakura hugged Neji and tried to calm the crying man. He'd been so overcome with emotion as they talked he couldn't help but break down. She knew her tears were flowing down her cheeks and into his hair but right now she didn't care. She was about to say something to him when one of the alerts they put up went off.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Chapter 12**

* * *

The suspense for Neji and Sakura as they waited to find out who had made it to the safe house was mounting horribly. Neji had quickly pushed Sakura behind him and down as he pulled a Kunai out and held it in front of him, his Byakugan activated. After a moment he visibly relaxed and put the Kunai away before helping Sakura back up and onto the chair she had been sitting in. Sakura kept staring at the door as Pakkun walked in and coughed to get their attention.

"All the Akatsuki are in the city. You are to leave immediately. I'm here to escort you to the border." Neji nodded and Sakura could tell that they were both fighting back tears at this news.

"Who sent you? Tsunade would have sent her slug." Sakura asked as she looked at the dog-nin.

"Kakashi summoned me, but Tsunade and Shizune gave me the message as they were a tad distracted with fighting. I did a reverse summons and Kakashi left till he could summon me where I couldn't be followed." Sakura frowned but nodded and turned to gather up her bag and hand Neji his. They followed Pakkun out the door and Neji asked a question they were both thinking.

"Who set off the alarm? It was just one of them too." Pakkun pointed a paw toward the alarm briefly before continuing to head out of the safe house and away from Konoha.

"I did, to let you know I was here so I didn't get attacked as I got closer. We need to hurry, someone's coming." Sakura and Neji glanced at each other before taking off at a run, Pakkun slightly behind them.

* * *

"Stop! Traps…" Kiba yells out to Konan as she nearly set one off. "Konan, let me go alone, they'll attack you, they won't me." She shook her head and moved closer to him and he sighed. He stopped and looked around sniffing occasionally before starting to point. "There, there and there. Be careful, I'm sure there's more, but their sent is all over the place I can't distinguish much more." He moved forward slowly and carefully until he reached the door and opened it up slowly, unsure of things as the door had been slightly ajar already.

Creeping into the safe house Kiba kept sniffing hoping to find a way to Sakura but when he got to the room where her lovely scent was greatest she wasn't there. Akamaru started barking for him and he turned and ran back to the door, bumping Konan out of the way, ignoring the 'Hey!' and the glare she sent him. "Akamaru?" He walked over to where his dog-nin was sniffing and noticed the tracks there. Once set of small dog tracks and two human feet prints. He looked at Akamaru as his dog informed him that Pakkun was leading Sakura and Neji somewhere else.

"Follow them boy. Stay with them." He pets his companions head. "I'll see you one day soon." Kiba waited for Akamaru to leave before turning back to a slightly ticked off Konan. "Let's go back inside; we'll be safe there until the fighting is over with." He smirked at her and motioned for her to go ahead of him. "Plus, I still have a few things to show you." He winked at her and she smiled before nodding and turning to go inside. Before he closed the door he looked into the distance where he could hear Akamaru howling for Pakkun to slow for him to catch up.

* * *

"Thank you Pakkun. Tell Kakashi that we appreciate this all." Sakura said after standing back up from giving the dog-nin a hug.

"Will do Sakura." She sighed as she turned to look at Neji with tears in her eyes. They could hear Pakkun running back the way they had come and she walked over to join hands with Neji.

"Our act starts here, we need to get going." Neji wrapped his arm around her waist and Sakura reached a hand out to place it on Akamaru's head. They started walking and occasionally had to slow down, reminding themselves that they had to act civilian now. Once they had crossed the border Pakkun reminded them to take their forehead protectors off and change into their new clothes.

"We still have a few days till we get to Kumo, we need to dye your hair before we get there." Neji pointed out and she nodded but kept walking. "There's a stream a few minutes' walk that way," he pointed off to the left, "I'll keep a watch with Akamaru while you do your hair."

"Ok, it should take about half an hour for me to get it all done. You mind helping me trim it up some?" He nodded and they started toward the stream. "Not short like I had, had it after the Chunnin exams, but shorter than it is now, I think that'll do me well enough to make sure no one recognizes me." Neji turned and looked down at Akamaru before motioning for him to start a patrol to the right and he went off to the left.

"Whistle when you need me Sakura." She chuckled and nodded.

"Hai, Tanji-kun." He blushed at forgetting to call her by her new name and waved as he walked away, leaving her to take care of her hair.

* * *

"Kiba, it's been four days, can we please leave this house? As much as I like you pounding into me, I really much prefer to not be stuck to a bed all the time." He gave her a look and a slight glare.

"How do you think I felt tied to the bed?" He stood and moved to the door and shrugged. "Do whatever you want, I'm staying here for a few more days." She sighed and got dressed, quickly dawning everything before walking outside, careful to avoid the traps that were still in place to go for a walk. Once she had left Kiba quickly got dressed and left the house as well, covering his tracks he headed right to the Hokage's office. They had heard the fighting stop the day after it had started and Kiba knew that Konoha would not have fallen easily to the Akatsuki. He was soon surrounded by Anbu and escorted into the Hokage's office where Tsunade looked him over before motioning him to come closer.

"What was the first mission that I sent Naruto on with your team, just the four of you." As she finished her sentence Naruto, Shino and Hinata walked in to stand a few feet behind him. Tsunade looked behind him at the three and nodded at them.

"The Search for the Rare Bikochu Beetle" Kiba smirked and turned to look at his teammates over his shoulder. "Naruto botched it with his fart." At this Naruto gave a faint blush but his demeanor didn't change for once. Kiba turned to look back at Tsunade and crossed his arms. "I escaped with the help of the S-Class criminal, we've been staying in the safe house, I just now was able to get away. I ran into Akamaru four days ago and he told me what happened with Sakura, I sent him to guard her along with Neji." Tsunade just looked at him for a few minutes more before sitting back and glancing at the window to her left.

"Safe house, S-Class criminal, be careful. Capture first, kill only if there is no other option."

"Hai." Came the reply and Kiba looked down at the ground slightly upset at what he had done, but he knew that it all was for the best. Konan may have been a criminal, but she was a woman, one he'd spent the last four days screwing into the safe house's bed like there was no tomorrow.

"Hokage. If she's captured... You need to do a pregnancy test." She gave him a slightly shocked look before nodding and dismissing them all. He turned to leave but paused in the door way. "One last thing..."


End file.
